The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to mounting of a free-floating rail to a barrel nut of a firearm.
Various means and ways of attaching a free-floating rail to a barrel or upper receiver of a firearm (e.g., AR rifle or AR pistol) exist. However, each of these systems has certain deficiencies.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for attaching the free-floating rail to the barrel nut.